Lost
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: DoctorRose Rose is being experimented upon by aliens, who will help her? One Shot.


This is my shot at a doctor who fic hope you like it, it does not involve spoilers for any episodes, it is based in-between episodes. I wrote this poem.

Doctor Who does not belong to me unfortunately. Or they would get together. The poem however does so nobody steal it please and review.

* * *

**Your arms around me,**

**My arms around you,**

**Wishing the world would freeze,**

**And let us stay this way.**

_I really, really love him_ thought Rose clinging on to the man in her dream.

Little did she realise that in the TARDIS room down the hall someone else was having a similar dream.

_Rose, Rose, Rose I love you._

**If I loved you anywhere but here,**

**If I loved you anytime but now,**

**We could be together,**

**We could make it if we tried.**

**But,**

**Here and now the dream has to end.**

Suddenly in her dream the man she was clinging onto started mutating, changing, becoming. She was no longer holding onto him, now she was holding a monster. She dropped her arms and ran. She was confused and in love and wondering what could have happened to make him change like that, make him different. Besides the man she had been clinging to was dead, lost to an alien weapon. He lay down the hall a few metres away from where she lay on the examination table. She had tried calling to him a few times when she was not screaming or hurting but he had not responded.

**Wishing I had told you,**

**Wishing you had given me a sign,**

**Knowing that you'll never know,**

**Knowing that I'll never say.**

The Doctor woke up from his temporary state of unconsciousness to hear a woman screaming. Rose screaming. That was all his brain could think, Rose. He had never told her the most basic thing that he thought all the time he was around her, that he loved her. Now he wished he had but, his brain was screaming that there was no time for regrets that he needed to do something to stop whatever it was that had made her scream.

**Black shooting stars inside my head,**

**Remind me of you,**

**Of your desire to see these shooting stars,**

**Your desire to let me see the day.**

**Before these stars were beauteous things, **

**Now they hurt and make me fade,**

**Away from the light, **

**Away from the pain,**

**And into the forgiving black.**

The pathetic human creature had lost consciousness, which was good, her incessant noise was driving the alien mad. All he wanted was to see how she worked. The one lying in the hall would be next. This was the last thing he thought before a fist drove into his face and knocked him unconscious.

**Please come back,**

**Come back towards the light,**

**Come back into my arms, **

**I need you in my arms.**

The doctor turned from the alien and ran towards Rose.

"ROSE! ROSE! No please no!" He started sobbing as he tried to close the wounds the aliens had made and stop her blood from flowing from her.

**Please come back,**

**Back into my arms,**

**Which will never let you go again.**

Rose sat up gingerly, the Doctor had managed to fix most of her wounds altogether, but some had left painful bruises despite the tissue healer device. She just had one thing she had to do before she got nervous.

"Rose?"

The Doctor came through the door into her room. He went and sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you feel better?"

"Much thanks."

Then before she had time to think she had reached up and pulled him down and was kissing him tenderly on the mouth. And he didn't pull away. She broke off the kiss to say,

"I love you."

"I love you too Rose Tyler I love you so much and I was so scared when I saw you on that operating table with blood pooled round you. I thought you were de…" She cut him off by pulling him down and kissing him. This kiss was longer and more passionate. And during it she found herself being stripped of her nightwear, she retaliated in the same way and soon they were lying skin against skin.

**Now I'm in your arms,**

**The stars inside my head,**

**No longer are they black,**

**They shine now brilliant white,**

**The time was wrong,**

**The place was wrong,**

**But somehow you made them right,**

**Now I will live forever in your arms under the skies.**


End file.
